


A Coat of Arms

by dlyn78



Series: Our Lady Of Virtue [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Technology, Ancient Technology, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Drama & Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi-Era, Realm Hopping, Sister-Sister Relationship, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Illnesses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlyn78/pseuds/dlyn78
Summary: Cat Grant is back and has a strange new habit that Kara is curious to figure out. Cat is different and Kara needs to find out why…





	1. A Calm breeze

** **Chapter 1 – A calm breeze.** **

She did not tell anyone she was coming. After all Cat Grant didn't need to announce her presence – she was presence. It is 7 am on a Tuesday, and as the door of her private elevator opens Cat Grant braces herself for the whispers. She can handle the questions, the push back, the subordinates cowering in fear, but the anticipated reaction of one person has her stomach in knots...

Stepping out of the elevator she meets silence. Cat looks around to see the office deserted - she looks at her watch - 7:02 am. She chuckles, and walks toward her former office. She is appalled to find free weights in a corner, and photography equipment scattered everywhere. She fishes her cell phone out of her purse. Dialing, a smile plays across her lips. "Clean up on isle 3 please" is all she says into the phone. "Right away Ms. Grant! And it's good to have you back" comes the response from a warm male voice.

Smiling, she ends the call, and walks out onto the balcony to take in the magnificent view of her city. She can feel a tightness overtaking her body, she begins to breathe deeply with her eyes closed. For a moment Cat can swear that  _ Her _ perfume is lingering in the air. Then she hears  _ Her _ voice asking "Ms. Grant- is everything okay?" And finally a reassuring hand on her shoulder- though the weight of the hand seems a bit light- delicate even. Cat opens her eyes to meet warm green eyes- not the clear blue ones she has been dreaming of.

"Eve." Cat says smiling warmly at the wavy haired blond. Eve shocked at seeing Cat Grant smile, let alone at her, stammers "MMMS Grant had I known you were coming I would have prepared your office myself!" Cat chuckles. "Noted. But you can call the contractors for me. Tell them I need a presidential modification done to my office - now." Eve stands up straighter, and nods "Right away Ms. Grant - right away!"

** ** Kara Danvers's Apartment. ** **

At exactly 7:15 am Kara Danvers wakes suddenly from a dreamless sleep. A sound that has been faint for months is now pounding loud and clear in her ear. Cat Grant is back and Kara isn't sure how to feel. She gets up and chooses an outfit in her usual preppy style. Kara speeds through her morning routine trying not to think about Cat. Kara picks up her phone several times expecting to see a text from Cat. When her phone does go off it's a text from Lena.

Lee: Lunch?

Kara: ? I still haven't had breakfast yet!

Lee: I can change that- let me know what you want and it'll be waiting for you in your office. ?

Kara: Surprise me ?

Lee: Prepare to be surprised! Bring a bib and a pair of stretch pants!

Kara: You're such a tease Lee! Though lunch should be fine, I have a feeling today is going to be interesting...

Lee: Okay perfect- your office? And I expect full details on this 'interesting event'.

Kara: Sure, and here's hoping everything goes well...

Kara throws her phone into her purse, and puts on her trench coat. She takes a shallow breath and leaves her apartment.

** ** Same day. CatCo. ** **

"I know CatCo hasn't been your priority for a while and that your photojournalist instinct needs flexing. I'll be starting a new international bureau in Paris or Berlin in the next 18 months. But in the mean time I was hoping that you would do me a favor and help Snapper out over at Reuters?" Cat says evenly to James Olsen. James is thrown off guard at being fired, but is intrigued at the opportunity to work at Reuters, and the possibility of running an international bureau.

James smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "So I'm fired but you want me to run your future European bureau?" he asks. Cat smiles, she has always loved James's directness. "Exactly. The experience you'll gain at Reuters will be invaluable - my new venture needs a well rounded, and cultured person at the helm." Cat stands and so does James. She extends her hand, James takes it and grasps it firmly. "Thank you for your trust and confidence in me Ms. Grant." Cat smiles warmly at him and says "Thank you James for making the best of a difficult situation. Please have Eve set up a bimonthly meeting for the next 18 months. If all goes well at Reuters we may be able to accelerate the time table!" Her last comment earns an almost giddy smile from James. "Absolutely Ms. Grant, absolutely!" James leaves, closing the new lead infused doors behind him. He gives Eve her instructions and asks her to forward his belongings to his personal storage unit.

James meets Kara on his way to the elevator. "Are you on your way out? I wanted to run some stories by you..." Kara says. James smiles. "You should run it by your new boss, she's waiting for you in her office" he says, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. He steps into the elevator, and waves goodbye wearing his trademark warm smile - Kara waves back.

Turning her attention to James's former office, she sees that the windows are now darkly tinted, and infused with lead. Kara tenses as she approaches Eve's desk. "Who's the new boss?" she asks. Eve smiles. "See for your self" she says. Eve rises from her chair, looks at her watch and approaches the door. Resting her hand on the palm pad, it scans her hand and unlocks the door. "Kara Danvers to see you" Eve announces, opening the doors to reveal a calm and radiant Cat Grant.

* * *


	2. A Hard Listen

** Chapter 2 - A Hard Listen. **

 

** ** CatCo. Cat Grant's office. ** **

Cat hasn't seen Kara's face in so long that the reality of Kara's radiant skin, and kind blue eyes overwhelms her senses. She closes her eyes and takes a cleansing breath. "Kara." Cat says quietly, while rising from her chair. "Please have a seat. Eve please push my 1 pm to 2 pm." Eve nods. "Of course Ms. Grant" she says, as she closes the door.

Cat walks over to the couch were Kara is sitting, and takes a seat on the coffee table right in front of her. She looks at the Kryptonian intensely. "So tell me the truth - how good or bad have things been?" Kara is unnerved by Cat's gaze and blushes slightly.

"Things have been eventful" Kara says slowly, leaning forward slightly she takes Cat's delicate hands in her own. "We still need you" Kara says, her voice shaking slightly. "With Snapper going to Reuters and me trying to fill the gap, things have been messy. Not to say that I regret taking on the role, but I miss the simple joys of reporting." Kara drops Cat's hands, gets up and begins to pace. "I want to be a great reporter, but my other job is so demanding that I feel I can't figure out a way to make it work." Kara is now speeding back and forth.

"Kara stop - sit" Cat says, in a calm yet stern voice. Cat can feel her body tense as an emotional wave hits her. Kara returns to the couch, she sits down not bothering to hide the defeated look on her face. "You will have to choose or life will choose for you. If you let yourself get to your breaking point there may be no coming back from it... You have 2 weeks Kara - no more." Cat lets her gaze travel languidly along Kara's perplexed face.

Kara nods and stands slowly. She looks down at Cat and smiles. "Thank you Cat, thank you." She extends her hands and Cat takes them. Relishing their warmth, Cat allows herself to be pulled to her feet. Kara, still holding Cat's hands, takes a moment to really look at the woman before her - Kara likes what she sees.

Cat, seeing Kara's trademark bashful grin, smiles and shakes her head. "Get out of my office - you have work to do!" she says releasing Kara's hands and walking back to her desk.

Kara, now looking at her empty hands, immediately misses Cat's delicate and distinctively human touch. "Right away Ms. Grant - how about lunch tomorrow?" she says huskily, looking at Cat shyly.

Cat can feel her heart begin to race, she chuckles. "Of course Kara - now stop stalling and go!" Kara blushes, but can't think of any excuse to extend her stay. She nods and giggles quietly. "I'm going Ms. Grant."

When the door closes Cat collapses into her chair. She is shaking and gentle beads of perspiration have formed on her forehead.  _ Why are you pushing her away? She needs you - she said it herself! Put aside this pathetic, self-sacrificing act, and take what she is so willing to give! _ Cat with her head in her hands takes deep breaths, she can feel a tightness all over her body and her temperature is rising.

"Enough" Cat says aloud. She stands up slowly and walks over to the garment bag hanging in the corner. On the bag is a note:

To be used in times of distress and turmoil

– C.

Cat smiles and shakes her head. Unzipping the bag she finds the calm and grace she has been grasping for.

Undressing quickly she wraps the awaiting garment around herself. Laying herself on the ground Cat takes deep yogic breaths. As her pulse slows all sensation disappears and she begins to float between her thoughts...

** ** CatCo. Kara's office. ** **

Lena enters Kara's office to find her gazing aimlessly out the window. "Penny for your thoughts?" she says resting 3 large take out bags on Kara's desk. Kara blinks rapidly and turns to Lena smiling. "What only a penny - have you fallen on hard times Lee?" she teases. Lena lets out a hearty laugh. "I see you're in good spirits! What's going on?" Lena says smiling, while reading an email on her phone.

"Cat is back" Kara says, with a dreamy look on her face that Lena misses. Stiffening slightly, Lena looks up. "Really - when did this happen?" she asks tensely.

Kara, not noticing the sudden tension, leans back in her chair. "Today. We had a long talk and she gave me an ultimatum. It's weird, I should be angry, but instead I'm relieved. She's one of the few people I really listen to - you know? As in -  _ hard listen _ \- Kara says, briefly meeting Lena's gaze.

Lena gives her a confused look ."I don't follow". Kara looks absently out the window. "I can hear her muscles move, her heart beat, subtle changes in her breathing - all as she's talking. With everyone else it comes through as noise, but with Cat it's like she has one sound. Coherent and clear..."

Lena looks at Kara and catches the dreamy awe like expression she missed earlier. She nods as she contemplates Kara's reverent, and clearly romantic, description of Cat Grant. Lena's heart constricts and her breathing grows shallow.  _ Why not me, _ she thinks to herself...


	3. Strange Friends

** Chapter 3 – Strange Friends ** **. **

_ ** CatCo. 10 days later. ** _

Out of Cat's private elevator steps attorney Cynthia Marlowe. To the average human eye the beautiful dark skinned woman with shoulder length curly black hair looks perfectly human. But Kara can tell the difference - she can smell the difference. Walking past Kara Cynthia wrinkles her nose, and says in a tone only Kara can hear "Keep your Kryptonian hide in your office - I'll take care of this." Kara grits her teeth and glares at Cynthia.

Cynthia stops at Eve's desk and gives her a dazzling smile. Eve blushes, and stammers "Hello Ms. Marlowe, Ms. Grant is expecting you." Cynthia pulls out a beautifully wrapped box from her purse, and places it in front of Eve. Eve looks at the box with wide eyes. Cynthia, amused by Eve's reaction, says "Are we still on for tonight?" Eve looks at her adoringly, and says "Of course!" Cynthia smiles at her warmly. "Enjoy your prize" Cynthia says huskily, her French accent coming to the surface briefly.

Walking into Cat's office she finds Cat behind her desk typing furiously. "Hello dear!" Cynthia says cheerily. "Darling!" Cat says smiling warmly up at Cynthia. Kara now at Eve's desk listens intently to their conversation.

Kara can only hear static when Cynthia is speaking, but she manages to catch a few of Cat's words: Managing... loud... petty things. Frustrated Kara is about to walk away when she sees Cynthia take Cat's hand. Kara's hand instinctively forms into a fist while her breathing becomes rapid and shallow. As Cynthia bows her head Kara steps towards the door. "Hey sis - ready for lunch?" comes Alex's voice from behind her. Kara, clinches her jaw, and turns around to smile gently at her sister. "Yes" is all she says.

_ ** Inside Cat's Office ** _ **.**

"So how are the symptoms?" Cynthia asks quietly. "I'm managing. Everything feels so loud. I'm tense all the time and the rage... at the most petty things!" Cat says with disgust. Cynthia leans forward and takes Cat's hand. She slips a red bracelet that looks like it's made of human hair on Cats left wrist. Cynthia then bends her head slightly and blows on the bracelet. Cat feels a slight burning then the bracelet disappears. She looks down at her wrist and smiles at the freckled pattern. She can feel a steadiness wash over her body...

 

_ ** CatCo. A week ago Tuesday. ** _

Eve looks at her watch: 7 pm. She finishes off a few emails to be sent the next day, and begins shutting down her computer. Looking up she can sense someone in the shadows. Standing she peers into the darkness to find a pair of glowing yellow eyes. She blinks twice to see a beautiful dark face emerging from the shadows. "Did I startle you?" A warm and inviting voice says.

The face is now integrated into the body of the most stunning woman Eve has ever seen. Eve blushes and finds her words slowly. "No?" She blinks rapidly again.  _ Are her eyes yellow? And what is that smell – cinnamon? Is she floating? _ Eve thinks to herself. "Sorry for staring but you're just so - " The intercom suddenly interrupts her. "Stop harassing my guest Ms. Tessmacher and send her in!" Shaking herself out of her trance, Eve responds "Right away Ms. Grant!"

Cynthia smiles and extends her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Eve. Please call me Marlowe, Cynthia Marlowe." Eve grasps her hand nervously. Cynthia's hand is warm with medium length glass like nails. "Were did you get your nails done?" Eve asks in awe, Cynthia chuckles. "Have a good night Eve" she says letting go of the blonde's hand. As Cynthia glides into Cat's office she throws a seductive glance over her shoulder - Eve catches it, and falls limply back into her chair.


	4. Unseemly Habits

** Chapter 4 – Unseemly habits. **

** ** Present Day. CatCo. ** **

Kara knocks on Cat's office door, while straitening her pink cardigan and smoothing out her khaki pants. Hearing Cat's invitation to enter, she quickly retrieves the bouquet of white gardenias she has resting on Eve's desk. Kara enters to find Cat sitting on her couch cross legged in black cashmere pants, and an oversized black silk blouse. She is looking out the window, with her laptop absently perched on her lap. Kara sits down, places the flowers on the table, and waits for Cat to finish her thought.

Cat, finally looking at Kara, smiles, closes her laptop and rests it on the table. "Kara" she says resting her hands on her bent knees. "It's good to see you. What can I do for you?" Kara, all of a sudden shy, stammers "I came to take you to lunch." Cat raises an eyebrow, and reaches over to take a flower from the bouquet. "Have you now?" Cat puts the flower to her nose and inhales deeply. Kara blushes. "Yes." Suddenly emboldened Kara rises to her feet and extends her hand to Cat. Cat slips her delicate hand in Kara's firm one and rises slowly from the couch. Kara watches as Cat slips into her designer heels; Kara's mouth goes dry.

Cat, now securely in her heels tries to let go of Kara's hand. Feeling Kara stiffen, Cat lets her hand travel slowly up Kara's arm to rest on her firm bicep. Kara breathes in sharply, then bends her arm at the elbow. Smiling, Kara walks arm and arm with Cat to the elevator. "Where are we going?" Cat asks, squeezing her bicep playfully. "Patience Ms. Grant, patience" Kara teases, and pulls her into the elevator.

When they get to the ground floor Kara leads them to an intimate Italian café called Saldanos. It's 1:30 pm and the café is quiet. The owner Sal greets them warmly and gives them a lovely table by the window. They chat easily for two hours laughing and joking like old friends. Paying the bill, Kara says "We should go feed the ducks!" Cat laughs and shakes her head. "I have a conference call at 4." Kara looks at her watch. "It's only 3:33!" Cat shakes her head again. "Another time sweetheart." Kara delighted with her new nickname pouts playfully. "I suppose.." Exiting the restaurant Kara holds the door open for Cat, who wears a contented smile. They walk back to CatCo arm and arm.

** ** 5 pm. Cat Grant's Office. ** **

After a brutal conference call with her board of directors Cat is tense and in a terrible mood. She looks longingly at her crystal decanter full of premium scotch. Gritting her teeth she presses the intercom button on her phone. "Eve I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the day." "Understood Ms. Grant" answers Eve's cheery voice. Cat activates the tint on her office doors, then begins her relaxation ritual.

Kara happens to be passing by when Cat puts her office in  _ blackout _ . She is curious about what is going on so she changes into her super suit, and fly's out to Cat's office balcony. As she hovers outside of Cat's office she get's an eye full. There stands a surprisingly fit and half naked Cat Grant, wearing what looks like, a full length Mongolian lamb fur coat. Kara watches as Cat wraps the coat around herself and lays down on the floor. Her breathing slows, as does her heart- Kara can barely hear it beating.

"Stop playing the peeping Tom, either get in here or go away" Cat murmurs. Kara lands softly on the balcony. "Is everything okay Ms. Grant?" she asks looking at Cat with concern. "I'm fine - can I help you?" Cat murmurs again. Kara can't hear Cat's heart beat - kneeling down she caresses her cheek to find it cold. "Cat what's gong on?" Kara demands, her a voice pregnant with fear. Without moving her lips Cat whispers "You should join me, the view in here is spectacular!" Kara freezes. Shaking off the shock she draws the upper lapels of the coat open. Gently and instinctively she puts her hand on Cat's heart. Kara whispers "Please Cat - just listen."

Cat can feel the warm hand on her chest, on some level she even knows it's Kara's, but it's the sound that brings her back. A whooshing, bell like sweeping sound - an intimate sound. Cat opens her eyes. Kara is kneeling with her eyes closed one hand on Cat's heart and the other on her own. Cat smiles, amused at the thought of their hearts having a  _ heart to heart _ . Cat rests her hand over top of Kara's – Kara opens her eyes and smiles drowsily. "How are you feeling?" Kara asks somewhat drunkenly. Cat sits up slowly, her hand still holding Kara's she asks "What was that sound?" Kara somewhat embarrassed clears her throat.

"I'm glad you're back, please excuse the intrusion" she says a little too formally for Cat's liking. Cat lets go of Kara's hand and stands up. Walking toward the balcony she says "I don't think you should be flying in your condition." Kara nods. "Again, I'm sorry if I overstepped - " "Hush - it's fine." Cat waives her hand dismissively. She can feel the tension coming back into her body, she looks at her crystal decanter longingly. Shaking her head she goes over to the decanter, and pours herself a drink, and pours Kara some water.

Kara, now on the couch, stares straight ahead- mind swirling trying to find words that can describe what happened. Drinks in hand Cat walks over to the couch and sits next to Kara. Sniffing the alcohol deeply Cat hands the water to Kara - who drinks it immediately. "I think I need something stronger." Cat reluctantly hands Cara the scotch.

** ** Same day. The Loft district. ** **

Parapsychologist Crispyn Joy Marlowe, host of the popular web show Paranormal Mysteries, walks quickly up a flight of stairs. She fumbles painfully with her house keys to gain access to her upscale loft. She is sweating profusely and trembling. Taking off her shoes quickly she rushes to her kitchen to retrieve a brown clay urn from the counter. Opening the urn she finds it empty. "I'm going to kill her" she says, before falling to the ground and convulsing violently. In the distance her cellphone vibrates and a simple message flashes across the screen: ETA 10 min. I hope my Queen is ready for her royal treatment - 'King' James.

** ** Evening. Cat Grant's Penthouse. ** **

Cat paces back and forth - she is wearing the coat. She is agitated, and in her penthouse surrounded by meaningless things. She thinks of Kara... of Kara's breath in her ear, of Kara's hand on her heart, of Kara's concerned voice beckoning her back from the edge of nothingness. Cat shakes her head trying to shake free of the voices in her mind. She walks over to her bed and lays down. She slows her breathing and she invites the calming nothingness to take her away from her agony.

Across town Kara awakes suddenly. Hearing Cat's heart slowdown for the second time in the same day Kara doesn't hesitate to change into her super suit and fly over to Cat's penthouse. Landing softly on the balcony, without knocking Kara enters Cat's penthouse. Finding Cat's bedroom easily Kara opens the door. The room is dimly lit and Cat is on the bed wrapped in her meditation coat. Kara floats over to the bed slowly, extending her hand she lets it hover near Cat's wrist. Cat sensing someone in the room opens her eyes – she catches a flash of red and blue speeding away. Smiling she murmurs a line from Shakespeare's  _ A Midsummer's Nights Dream. _ "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is wing'd cupid painted blind". Kara, now floating outside of Cat's penthouse, smiles and makes a mental note to give Cat a response to her ultimatum.

**Earlier in the day. The Loft district.**

James Olsen takes the steps up to his new girlfriend's loft two at a time. His handsome dark face is wearing and easy smile. He holds a bag of takeout from Saldanos in one hand, and a small bouquet of lilies in the other. Reaching her door he finds it slightly ajar. Entering the loft he finds a small pool of blood on the floor. "CJ - are you here?" He sets the flowers and food on the counter. His hands now free, he prepares for a fight. "CJ?" he calls out louder, while entering her bedroom.

He finds CJ in her true form, gone is the wig, the fake nails, and designer clothes, in their place is goddess like perfection. James looks at CJ to see a floating, dark skinned Amazonian like beauty with white dreadlocks and violet eyes. She floats over to him, landing softly in front of him she begins to caress his strong jaw delicately. "My James" she says softly smiling. Despite the strangeness of the situation James wraps his arms around her. "What's going on CJ?" he asks concerned while caressing her soft wool like dreadlocks. She smiles a sad smile. "I am preparing for a deadly feast - please forgive me for what I am about to do." CJ's glass like nails extend sharply, then she slowly drags them across James's neck. He falls instantly to the floor. "You are not just you James, you are so much more..."

  


  



	5. Hidden Truth

** Chapter 5 – Hidden truth **

It's a Thursday when Cat walks past Kara's office to find her laughing and flirting with Lena Luthor. Glaring at Lena she mutters "Why is she always here- doesn't she have a company to run?" Filled with uncontrollable rage Cat rushes to her office and immediately blacks out her windows. Stripping down to her underwear she wraps the coat around her, as she leans against the edge of her desk she dials Cynthia's number. "I'm thinking about jumping!" Cat can hear Cynthia silky laugh through the phone "What's there to think about- do it!" Cat laughs "Thanks CC" "Any time Kit-kat!" Cat hangs up the phone and walks out to her balcony. Leaping up on to the railing with surprising grace and agility Cat looks over her beautiful city...

_ _** A week ago Saturday. ** _ _

"So what exactly do you do Cynthia?" Eve asks as she eats her lichee ice cream. They are on a park bench and Cynthia has her arm around her. Cynthia caresses Eve's curly mane absently, while trying to think of a way to explain to Eve what she 'does'.

"Do you know the story behind the garden of Eden?" Cynthia asks. Eve shakes her head "I've only ever heard the story of Adam and Eve" Eve smiles shyly. "The garden of 'Eden' was an example of powerfully intelligent vegetation. It proved too much for the first prototype of species on this planet so they had to start over. They found that by making a breath based species that the transmission of information was better assimilated."

Eve looks at Cynthia alarmed "Are you saying that you're conducting experiments humans?" Taking in Eve's horrified reaction Cynthia shakes her head. "No, but I do represent certain companies that are researching the enhancement of humans. I'm a lawyer." Eve relaxes slightly "Oh. Well why didn't you lead with that?" Eve snuggles in to Cynthia side, and rests her head on her shoulder. Cynthia chuckles at the thought of explaining that she is actually a  _ weaver _ of the universe...

_ _** Present day.  ** _ _ _ _** CatCo. ** _ _

Eve is on her lunch break. She is texting Cynthia furiously and chuckling to herself. She wanders over to the window and catches Cat Grant on the railing the balcony. She watches as Cat rocks back and forth on the railing. "Kara you need to get over here!" she yells voice quivering. Kara walks over with Lena in tow. Lena sees Cat first  _ 'are you f-ing kidding me?' _ she thinks to herself. She knocks on the window and mouths 'what the hell are you doing?' to Cat.

Cat smiles at Lena and jumps. For the first time since becoming Supergirl Kara lets shock and fear get the better of her- she hesitates for 3 agonizing seconds. Finally coming to her senses she speeds through Cat's office doors ripping them off their hinges in her haste. Already in her super suit she is flying towards Cat. On her way down Kara can see Cat reaching for her, then suddenly Cat vanishes. Kara catches her now empty fur coat. Frantic she flies around the CatCo building several times.

Visibly distraught Kara lands on the CatCo balcony. Still clutching the fur coat she mumbles to herself, her eyes scanning Cat's office desperately. The D.E.O has arrived and has shut down CatCo. Kara, unresponsive and paranoid, won't let anyone touch the coat or her. Kara's nose is buried deeply in the coat searching for some obscure clue. Her ears listen for Cat's heart beat and find nothing but deafening silence.

Alex finally arrives and manages to get Kara to talk "If I hadn't been distracted" Kara keeps saying to herself. Pulling her to a secluded corner Alex says "Kar you have to tell me what happened." Kara, about to give Alex the details, is distracted by Cynthia Marlowe coming out of the elevator. Kara's eyes glow red, and she clinches her jaw- walking over to Cynthia she pins her to the wall. "This is your fault  _ Rhoomjhemz _ – tell me were she is!"

Cynthia not flinching at the ethnic slur pushes Kara off easily. In a tone only Kara can hear she says "Tell me exactly what happened". Kara finally acknowledging Cynthia's concern for Cat tells her in excruciating detail what happened. When Kara is finished Cynthia states "I know who took her."

_** Same day - The Ship aka The Vian. ** _

Cat sits in a detention cell shivering. An ugly bald man enters the cell. His pale face, covered with creases and red blotches, contorts into a twisted smile. "Comfortable?" he jeers as he watches Cat shiver in the subzero cell. "What do you want" Cat manages to say as she shakes uncontrollably. "The coat. W h ere is it?" Cat looks at him defiantly. "What coat?" she says innocently. The ugly man losing patience grabs Cat firmly by the hair "The one your night-skinned friend gave you!" Wincing in pain she sputters "I don't know what your talking about, but I can buy you what ever coat you want!"

A short pink haired man with a snout like noise enters the cell. "She was wearing it when we picked her up" he says. "Show me the footage" the ugly man says finally letting Cat go. They exit the cell. Minutes later a hatch in the wall opens, and a white fleece jumpsuit with matching boots tumble out. Cat scrambles to put them on. As soon as she does she knows she has made a huge mistake...

**Later the same Day. CatCo.**

"So you gave her the coat knowing what it was?!" Kara screams at Cynthia. With eyes glowing red, Kara grabs the lapels of Cynthia's suit, and attempts to throw her out the window. Cynthia, using Kara's momentum against her, flips Kara easily into the opposing wall. Kara, recovering quickly, strikes Cynthia in the face drawing blood. Cynthia, manages to get Kara in a firm but friendly choke hold. "Settle yourself Kryptonian!" Cynthia hisses.

Before Cynthia knows what's happening J'onn rushes her from behind and traps her in a bear hug, while Alex aims a gun at her head. Seeing no point in continuing to fight Cynthia relaxes into J'onn's hold. "Draw my blood again Kryptonian and brother Rao himself will come for you!" Cynthia shrugs out of J'onn's hold and walks to the elevator. Eve rushes to her side and they leave together.

"What was that?" Alex says as she patches up a bleeding Kara. "Rao's sister apparently- an Igluziahn. They are part of Kryptonian myths- half sisters to Rao and his kingdom as myth has it." Kara lets the fact that she has just fought an Igluziahn sink in. "I'm lucky to be alive! She must really care for Cat to pass up a bone feast..." Kara says shuddering.

**10 minutes later. Eve's Apartment**

Cynthia paces back and forth in Eve's apartment. Seething with rage she mutters to herself - __how dare she draw my blood and attempt to damage my vessel! This is what I get for interfering! If she wants me to be her Rhoomjhemz that's exactly what I'll be!__ Eve walks over to her and calmly places a cup of tea on the coffee table. She hands Cynthia a damp wash cloth and says "Your blood is purple." Cynthia, wiping her bloody lip self consciously says "It is." She takes Eve in her arms. "And you have two heart beats" Eve says hugging her tightly. "I do. Do you mind?" Cynthia says pulling away slightly. Eve, pulling Cynthia back into her embrace says, "No but you should have told me..."

_** Present day - The Ship aka The Vian. ** _

Cat can feel the suit choking the life out of her, as she panics it grows tighter. Gasping for air she tries to rip the suit off- it tightens further. Finally laying her self on the ground Cat waits for her last breath. Breathing slowly and mindfully she feels the suit begin to loosen. Soon she is able to rip off the lethal outer lining of the suit. She looks around the cell for clues as to were she is. She spots a camera in the top corner. Moments later the ugly man is in her cell again. He finds her siting meditatively on the floor.

He chuckles when he sees the shell of the jumpsuit next to her. "Cleaver, maybe too cleaver for your own good" he says pulling an iridescent cube from his pocket. Pushing a button on the side of it, a hologram of Cat falling and Kara trying to save her appears. "Who is the mutant?" the ugly man asks. Cat feels an ache in her chest knowing she will never see Kara again. "She's not a mutant. She's National City's resident superhero" Cat says as blandly as possible. The ugly man laughs "So she's a little tart that flies around in a skirt rescuing stranded kittens is she?" Cat closes her eyes and swallows her violent urges. "Since you know who has the coat why don't you release me?" she manages to say calmly. The ugly man picks up the jumpsuit lining and says "We have something she wants."

Cat's laughs dryly "She doesn't want me. I'm afraid you'll have to find another way to get it." The ugly man smiles sadly at her. "You really have no idea what she will do to get you back do you?" Before she can answer he is gone, and for a moment Cat considers that her feelings may not be so one sided after all...

  



	6. A Pinch of History & A Hair of Truth

Chapter 6 – A pinch of history & a hair of truth

_**Afternoon - The D.E.O** _

Alex asks Kara “What is a _Ruejez (Rhoomjhemz)_ ?” Kara shivers at hearing her sister mispronounce the slur. “It's direct translation is 'bone eater' but it's also used to describe a person with grotesque appetites or of dishonorable moral character; essentially a Demon.” Alex nods and says “Tell me about the Igluziahns.”

Kara paces back and forth “There are many names for them, but from what I remember my aunt Astra telling me, they are the weavers of the universe. They influence and mend the flow of life...” “Like angels or demi-gods?” Alex questions. Kara nods her head no. “ More like sculptors... Aunt Astra use to say  _ pray to the weavers of life so that you may know every advantage _ .” 

Kara has a flash back of her aunt reading her the spiritual histories of Krypton. “And they are as they have always been and will ever be; magnificent” Kara says remembering the last line of book 12 of the sacred history of _Rao's Kingdom_. She smiles at the positive memory of her dead aunt. Alex is still considering what Kara has said when she asks  “What is so special about the coat?”

Kara stops pacing. “Myth has it that it's made from Rao's hair and that it grants the wearer their deepest desire.” “Is that why they call it the coat of arms?” Alex says turning her laptop towards Kara. On the screen are various paintings of warriors and generals in a similar coat; all are pictured in victorious battles. One chilling tableau has a Moroccan prince in the coat holding the head of his enemy, as his young son looks on in terror. Kara nods “Those who seek the warmth of Rao's favor usually succumb to it's fire, hence the uncontrollable lust for vengeance and power.” 

“From what I gather this coat is responsible for most of the world wars and mass murdering this planet has seen” Alex says with bewilderment. “Not quite, but... let's just say that when it was found it became the reason for war. On some level it must amplify the true nature of the wearer” Kara says. Alex finally catches the subtlety “so it can only amplify what is already there...” 

_**Dream scape – The Turquoise Realm** _

CJ Marlowe gently rest's James Olsen's body on a stone alter. Placing pink quartz like crystals around his body she begins to chant. Her harp-like voice chants a hymn of devotion and love. When she is done she cuts off one of her long wool like dread locks and dips it in a thick purple substance. Wrapping it around his forearm she blows on it gently. As it dries it sinks into his flesh leaving a purple raised pattern. “Soon you will be ready my beloved James” CJ says stroking his head. Placing her other hand on his chest her glass like nails extend and she reaches into his chest... 

_**Evening – L-Corp** _

Kara flies past L-Corp to find Lena sitting on her couch drinking scotch and staring blankly out the window. It's 8:30 pm and Kara is on her way home. She decides to pop in- landing gracefully she enters Lena's office. There is soft lute music playing in the background, Lena blinks several times before she can focus on the girl of steel. Kara smiles and thinks of how similar Lena and Cat are...

“Any news on Cat?” asks Lena. Kara shakes her head bitterly. “No. We know who has her, but pinpointing their location still has Winn stumped.” Lena nods picking up her phone. She sends Winn a text: send me the Geo-location information for the ship; I have an idea... “You should go home Kara, we'll let you know when we find her” Lena says confidently. 

Lena walks over to an invisible wall cabinet. Pulling out a pair of black jeans, Chuck Taylor's and a black bomber jacket she changes quickly. Replacing her contact lenses with a pair of chic black glasses she closes the cabinet expecting Kara to be long gone. 

Amused, Kara says “is this the hacker version of Lena that you've told me about?” Lena chuckles. “Let's just say that I'm ready to put my magic fingers to work.” Lena flexes her finely manicured fingers for emphasis. Kara feels a blush creeping across her face...

_**2 hours earlier – CatCo** _

“How are we going to find her?” Kara asks Cynthia Marlowe as she paces back and forth. Cynthia leans against Kara's desk with her arms crossed. “We'll let them come to us” she says simply. Kara nods. “And we will give them what they want” Cynthia says. “That's crazy! They'll destroy us as soon as we hand it over!” Kara starts pacing again now running her hands distractedly through her hair. “This is not a good idea- but I have to get her back – I have to tell her I...” Cynthia chuckles. “Enough with the histrionics Kriptonian, simply come to terms with what you must do.” Kara stops pacing. “I'm going to kill them...” 


	7. Keep it 100

Chapter 7 – Keep it 100

  


_**A month ago - Space Dad lesson 99** _

“Not all enemies fight with their fists. Some are infinitely more subtle and malevolent. You must prepare yourself. You have been fortunate that you have only met base level emotional villains so far. But there are beings out there so terrifying that they can ruin a galaxy with a word or glance. Today’s training will focus on how to shield yourself from these types of attacks” The Martian says, his handsome green face arranged solemnly.

Kara sits cross legged before J'onn eagerly awaiting her lesson. “The first lesson is called the resurrection technique. It involves talking to the central brain of a being- or in human terms the heart. The simplest way to access the central brain is through touch...”

_**9:30 am – The D.E.O** _

Winn and Lena have pinpointed the phantom location of the ship. Just as they are telling J'onn of their progress the ship appears. Over the telecoms system comes the cold voice of the ugly man. “Bring us the Coat of Arms and we will return the human; you have 5 minutes.”

Kara stands still, sick to her stomach. Cynthia watches her with amusement. “I want him alive – can you do that?” Cynthia asks. Kara scoffs, relieved “Of course.” “Even if she is bruised and broken? Even if her eyes have been plucked out, and her mouth sewn shut?” Kara shudders at the thought of the torture that Cat may have endured. She can feel a blinding rage sweep through her body; her eyes glow red. Cynthia smiles. “That's better – Cat needs you Kryptonian, not a morally bound hero.” Kara grabs the coat and flies off in the direction of the ship.

_**5 hours earlier – Eve's apartment** _

Eve wakes up to find herself on the floor and Cynthia convulsing in her bed. Every few seconds Cynthia lets out a forceful breath through clinched teeth; after about a minute she stops convulsing. Raising herself from the floor, a bewildered Eve, approaches Cynthia cautiously. Resting a hand on Cynthia's shoulder, Eve can feel her trembling. Cynthia mumbles “She is risen! She is risen.” Slipping back under the covers Eve wraps Cynthia in a tight embrace. Cynthia stops trembling and smiles contentedly. Turning towards her Cynthia instinctively nuzzles Eve's neck while murmuring “You are mine” over and over again.

  
_**2 days ago – The Ship** _

Cat is bleeding. She has just insulted the pink haired, snout faced man. Losing control of himself, he slaps Cat viciously across the face several times. Cat has claw marks across the left side of her face; her wounds sting like there is acid in them. The ugly man rushes in. “You fool! You know how hard it is to move damaged goods!” He grabs the pink haired man by the neck and throws him out of the cell. The ugly man turns back to Cat. “Taunt him again and I will cut out your tongue and sew it to your forehead.” Cat smiles triumphantly. “Perhaps if he knew how much you cared for him, he wouldn’t be so susceptible to taunting...” The ugly man glares at her but says nothing.

_**The D.E.O** _

As everyone is tensely watching Supergirl fly off in the direction of the ship Lena Luthor is in a hallway on the phone. On the screen of her phone is the striking archeologist and professor Karsh Abdullah. “Did you find it?” Lena asks without saying hello. Karsh smiles “Yes. Though it seems to be missing a component. It will be waiting for you in the lab in Berlin.” Lena smiles “Thank you. And tell Klaus I'm pleased- very pleased.” The archeologist nods “How is your personal project going?” Lena's shoulders slump slightly.“Every time I make a little headway either a rival tries to thwart my efforts or literal chaos breaks loose. The whole process is maddening!” The sound of Karsh's melodious laugh echoes through the hallway. She shakes her head “Or you could just tell her how you feel you lazy sod!” Lena laughs in spite of herself “Point taken! And I'm just waiting for the right moment...”

_** Present day - The Ship aka The Vian. ** _

Speeding towards the ship Kara can see the cargo hold open. Landing with a thud she looks around. Looking up she can see Cat in a floating translucent box. Cat is huddled on the ground bleeding. “Put the coat in the red box mutant, then we will release the human.” Kara nods her head no. Using all the internal fortitude she has she turns away and walks toward the open cargo hold doors. She stops when she hears the box hit the ground. Not turning around she says “Show yourself.” 

A door opens and the ugly man walks out wearing head to toe yellow and black armor. Upon seeing him Kara gives him a twisted smile. “Well hello! Aren't you just the cutest bumble bee!” She blasts him with a gust of her winter breath before he can reply. Approaching him, she uses her x-ray vision to insure his heart is still beating. Satisfied, she punches him in the chest sending him flying across the room. Hitting the opposing wall, the villain’s armor crumbles like a cheap shell. The cowardly villain, now without protection, tries to escape. 

Cat watches with sick satisfaction as Kara catches him, then grabs him by the throat and begins to squeeze. Having left her translucent prison Cat limps toward Kara. Picking up the coat Cat wraps it around her. Out of the corner of her eye Kara catches sight of Cat, and is sickened by the obvious signs of torture on Cat's face. Kara turns to look at her with anguished eyes. Cat hobbles closer. “Enough” Cat whispers. Kara stops immediately and throws the man roughly to the ground, and is satisfied when she hears him cry out in pain. 

Walking over to the red box she picks it up easily and then stuffs the man inside. “Thank you once again for saving me Supergirl, but please excuse me if I don't want to stick around.” Cat grasping the coat tightly around her, falls backward and disappears. Astonished, Kara listens closely and finds Cat's heartbeat in her penthouse. Smiling, she throws the red trunk towards the D.E.O balcony. “4!” 


	8. Conversations in the Air

Chapter 8 - Conversations in the air

  
_**Same day - The D.E.O** _

J'onn is coming around the corner when he sees a red trunk flying towards the balcony. “Stand down Martian- I've got it!” Cynthia whispers. Cynthia guides the trunk gently to the floor with the wave of a hand. Alex looks on fascinated by everything that is Cynthia Marlowe. Cynthia, catching her gaze, looks at her briefly and nods her head in greeting. Turning her attention back to the trunk she mumbles “Kryptonians!” Kara lands beside her moments later. She gives Cynthia shoulder a playful nudge. “Did you get my present..?”

_**Midnight – A private airfield in National city** _

“There are things that I have been meaning to say...” Cynthia says to Eve. They are on Cynthia's jet. “You're not a lawyer are you?” Eve says. Cynthia smiles. “I am a highly evolved being who occasionally practices law, and dines on the bones of her enemies.” Eve laughs nervously. “Seriously?” she asks. Cynthia nods her head as she sits down on the couch. “If you want to leave I'll understand” Cynthia says quietly. Eve gets up; Cynthia averts her eyes, while gripping the side of the couch. 

Now with her hand on the cabin door, Eve asks “What else have you been hiding from me?” Not looking up, Cynthia replies “A lot of things. At least a hundred lifetimes worth.” She looks up finally, wiping tears from her face. Eve takes her hand off the cabin door handle and returns to the couch. Cynthia's bright yellow eye's search her pensive green ones.

“Why are you crying?” Eve asks finally. Cynthia takes her hand and holds it delicately. “I've been on this particular planet for a while... and I've never had to deal with an attachment this intense. My display of emotion is vulgar I know, but I can't seem to help it.” Cynthia let's go of Eve's hand. She gets up quickly and walks toward the cockpit door. “Go back to your life Eve. I'm sorry I -” “Stop.” Eve says cutting her off. Cynthia turns around to see Eve's weary eyes boring into her own. Eve motions for her to come closer. Cynthia approaches slowly, when she is within reaching distance Eve grabs her hands. 

“Tell me about lifetime 81” she says smiling playfully up at Cynthia. Cynthia pulls her to her feet, and looks deep into her eyes. “Are you sure?” Eve nods her head affirmatively, and lets her eyes drift to Cynthia's full lips. Cynthia, taking advantage of the subtle gesture, captures Eve's lips in a kiss that makes Eve gasp and press the full length of her body against her. Breaking the kiss Cynthia bites Eve's lower lip playfully. “Identity 81 was Louisa Marshall aka Loulou...” 

_**Earlier in that day - The D.E.O** _

“We can't allow you to do this!” J'onn says in his human form. Cynthia, giving him a bored look, says “how do you plan to stop me? If I don't do it here it will be somewhere else, and since I'm feeling particularly messy...” The human skinned Martian clinches his jaw. “Fine. Agent Danvers will show you to a room.” Cynthia giggles, and exclaims “Splendid!”

Avoiding eye contact Alex stammers “This way Ma'am.” As they walk down the corridor Cynthia resists the urge to read Alex's mind. “I have a request.” Alex stops suddenly and turns toward Cynthia. Cynthia raises and eyebrow. “I want to watch” Alex says.

Cynthia smiles while floating above the ground. “You have gumption Agent Danvers; I love gumption!” Cynthia floats closer; Alex stands her ground. Placing her hand delicately on Alex's face she looks deep into Alex's eyes, reading them as if they are crystal balls. Cynthia's eyes widen with surprise, and she mumbles “Really? Now that is an interesting twist. Of all of the unlikely pairings...” Cynthia's nails extend slightly so the tips can caress Alex's ear.

Alex blinks twice and suddenly is looking through the window of an observation room. Cynthia, is on the other side with the ugly man, who is sitting limply in a chair. There is a large basin of hot water on the table and a stack of white hand towels. Cynthia, now dressed in a beautifully tailored yellow robe, whistles an upbeat jazzy tune. She places her hands in the hot water, when her hands emerge they are translucent.

“Stand” Cynthia orders. The ugly man stands, his eyes closed, and his breath steady. “Take care of him for me” he whispers, opening his eyes. Looking him in the eye, Cynthia nods solemnly. “Know that you will be in his heart for the rest of his long life.” The ugly man satisfied with her response, nods his head. “May you be cleansed never to sin again” she whispers. Grabbing him by the throat Cynthia's nails extend into his flesh. Raising him off the ground, and with the flick of her wrist, his flesh falls from his skeleton. Cynthia, now holding his mossy green skeleton in her hands, whispers reverently “Safe journey home child.” 

Alex watches with fascination and horror as Cynthia then begins to consume the ugly man's bones. In the blink of an eye it is done. All evidence of the ugly man's execution has been erased and Cynthia Marlowe is gone...

_**Midnight - Cat Grant's Penthouse** _

Kara is hovering outside of Cat's balcony debating whether or not to knock. Cat, tired of watching the superhero hover, joins her on the balcony. Ice pack in hand, she opens the door, startling Kara. “Ms. Grant!” Cat raises an eyebrow at Kara's formal address. “Supergirl.” Cat sits and watches Kara hover as she holds the ice pack to her face. Kara leaps over the banister but doesn't land. Hovering closer to Cat she examines Cat's face. Looking closely she can see thin claw like scars forming on Cat's face. Kara clinches her fits unconsciously. “Tell me what happened.” Cat takes the ice pack off her eye. “Can we do the debriefing tomorrow?” she asks. Kara winces realizing her mistake.

Cat has left the balcony and is walking toward her bedroom. She removes her silk robe and puts on the coat. Wrapping the coat firmly around her she gets into bed. She looks at the open door and waits. Kara, 10 minutes later, comes floating in with a bouquet of lilies, and wrapped in a furry white blanket. Resting the lilies on the night stand she then rests her folded super suit on a nearby chair.

Cat watches her as she paces. Watches as the blanket she has hastily wrapped around herself slips from one of her athletic shoulders. Cat watches, and feels her heart bloom...

“Can I stay?” Kara asks finally. Cat blinks several times, then nods and holds back the covers. Dropping the blanket Kara lets Cat look her over. _My God she's so beautiful_ Cat thinks to herself. Kara smiles as if she's heard the compliment. Now under the covers she asks “How are you doing?” Cat feels her face throb in response. “I'm okay, but not okay.” Kara puts her arm around Cat. Cat shakes as she tells Kara everything...


	9. The Screams of the Present

_ Chapter 9 – The screams of the present _

 

_** Morning - Cat Grant's Penthouse ** _

Kara's eyes flutter open, it takes her a moment to realize that she isn't in her loft. As her eyes focus she can see a tuft of blond hair peaking out from under the blankets. Pulling back the blanket she finds Cat Grant snoring softly. 

Cat's hand is draped casually over Kara's hip. Kara, blinking several times, tries to roll away discreetly. Cat's hand clutches her hip with surprising firmness – keeping her in place. Kara's body heats up in response; she involuntarily sighs with pleasure. “Looks like your body wants to stay” mumbles Cat. She smiles and presses herself into Kara's youthful cleavage for emphasis. 

“I-I’m sorry. I don't know what's going on” Kara stutters. Cat loosens her grip and opens one eye. “You always know what's going on.” Cat rolls onto her back and rubs her eyes. Kara feels a pain in her heart when Cat rolls away. Sitting up Cat stares blankly ahead. She touches her perfectly healed face and wonders if it was all a dream. Her hand drifts down to her collar bone and she finds a fine claw like scar. She shivers and closes her eyes for a moment.

Opening her eyes she sees the coat at the end of the bed. She looks at Kara, who is now upright, and hears a bell-like whooshing sound. Cat gives Kara a contented knowing smile. “I like the way you sound” she says. Kara smiles back and caresses Cat's face delicately. “Cat I...” Cat stares softly at Kara feeling herself being drawn in by her caress and concern. 

They both lean in and finally let their lips meet. At first their kiss is slow and languid, then aggressive and playful.  _ She is so soft  _ Kara thinks to herself as her hands begin to explore Cat's body. Kara is enjoying Cat's feathery touch across her stomach when her hands come across a scar on Cat's neck. Cat tenses immediately and begins shaking. Images of the pink haired man slashing her face make her roll off Kara and cover her face defensively. 

Kara, now sitting up with Cat in her lap, whispers “it's me Cat; it's Kara.” Cat can feel Kara's hands resting lightly on her back, dropping her hands, she lets them rest on her heart. She breathes in deeply and nods her head. Opening her eyes Cat is greeted by warm blue orbs. She nods her head again and caresses Kara's face. “I-I need a moment” she says; Kara nods. Cat gets off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

Turning on the light Cat stares at her nearly completely healed face. Looking at the scar on her neck she secretly wishes that it will never heal. Turning on the faucet she splashes her face with cold water. Reaching for a towel she can feel one being pushed into her hand. Expecting to see Kara's kind blue eyes when she looks up, she is instead greeted with curious violet ones. “Hello Catherine.” Cat blinks several times. “CJ..?” 

_** Two weeks ago. Space Dad lesson – 101: Pain. ** _

Kara looks at her watch as she rushes to the training room. Speeding through the door she finds her favorite Martian drinking tea out of a delicate floral tea cup. J'onn looks at his watch and chuckles. “Today’s lesson is on pain. Just as there are different levels of consciousness there are different combinations that make up the experience of 'pain'. J'onn's monolog is interrupted by Alex rushing in. “Sorry I'm late” she says sheepishly. J'onn nods and continues.

“Sometimes you will need to redirect it, but other times you will have to confront it head on. One of the simpler techniques is called _the Lock_.” J'onn looks at both women to find them paying rapt attention. “ _The Lock_ involves a touch based trigger. Example: a hostile lands a successful punch; the contact could be used to initiates a pre-established trigger to put your pain under lock and key. Simple and effective. 

Technique number two is the _Kingdom of Peace_. For this one a sensory trigger and dial are best. In the kingdom of peace all pain, anger, and desire are muted. All 'passionate' energy is redirected in order to keep you alive. Similar to _The_ _Lock_ a physical trigger can be used but as mentioned a sensory one is best. 

Example: you are being tortured, the sight or taste of blood could be used to initiate the trigger, while the act of sweating, or the smell of the environment you are in, is used as the dial. Using the dial to redirect the pain helps you to remain cognizant of your surroundings, without numbing you to all sensation as  _ The Lock _ does.” J'onn looks at both women and receives a nod from both. 

Technique number three is the  _ River of Life _ . This technique is very advanced and may not work with either of your species, but we will see if it can be adapted to each of you. It involves absorbing the energy of your attacker...

_** Same morning- Cat Grant's penthouse ** _

Kara is about to knock on the bathroom door when Cat comes out. Her eyes half closed she gets into bed; Kara follows her. “This isn't as easy as I thought” she says, resting her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara doesn't notice the violet eyes peering out from Cat's face, but she does feel Cat's hand caress her back gently. Kara feels her heart constrict, then she feels sharp nails dig into her back gripping her spine. Foreign violet eyes then come into view. “Tell Cynthia I said hello” a voice hisses in her head. Then the imposter begins to pull, and Kara's screams can be heard across the city...

  



	10. A Ghostly Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few questions 
> 
> I'm considering doing a recording for each chapter - what do you think? Would you listen, and on which platform?  
> In future Supergirl fics what types of villains would you like to see? Magical, Super, Meta, Historical?
> 
> German Translation:  
> What do you mean you lost it Klause? The orbs are what make the cups work! This is unacceptable!

_ Chapter 10 – A ghostly wind _

 

_** Dreamscape. The turquoise realm. ** _

James Olsen is floating in and out of consciousness. His eyes flutter open and he tries to move; he finds himself paralyzed. Looking around he sees floating pink orbs, a turquoise sky, and trees that seem to look on with concern as he struggles mentally to free himself. The orbs, that are just beyond his grasp, seem to hum, and preform a ballet around the alter he is trapped on.  James tries to relax but is distracted by an itching in his chest. 

"There are places inside all of us that no one knows and therefor can not control" James remembers J'onn saying. James focuses on his itching chest and remembers the last time he had an itch he couldn't scratch.  _ The gully! _ he thinks to himself. How had he escaped deadman's gully after breaking his ankle when he was 12? He had crawled, hopped and climbed! James put his imagination to work. Finally succeeding in getting his left hand to move, he plots his escape.

James's sudden clumsy movement seems to anger the orbs, causing them to emit high pitched pulses. The sound causes James to have a seizure; as he blacks out he can see a pink orb burst forth from his chest... 

 

_** Present Day. Cat Grant's penthouse. ** _

Cat Grant is on the floor of her luxury en-suite bathroom when she hears a blood curdling scream come from her bedroom. Ignoring the searing pain in her head she scrambles to her feet. Propping herself up on the vanity she comes across a straight razor. Cat is glad that her last gentleman friend was a hipster who loved antiquated shaving tools. Grabbing the razor, she walks valiantly towards her screaming beloved. 

_** Present Day. L-Corp. ** _

Lena paces back and forth. “ Was meinst du damit du Klaus verloren hast? Die Kugeln machen die Tassen gut! Das ist inakzeptabel”  Ms. Lena I don't know what happened. We had all the components then the orbs just disappeared!” Lena looks at her computer with disgust. Klause is glad they are separated by several time zones. Lena shakes her head. “Your incompetence is costing me millions! Expect a visit from Mr. Braun.” Lena slams her laptop shut, then impulsively throws it against the wall. “Scheisse!”

_** Present day. Cat Grant's Penthouse. ** _

Throwing open the bathroom door Cat Grant screams “Stop!” The bone eater, who has stolen her face, pauses and looks at her curiously. Kara's screams fade to a loud groan. Not taking her eyes off the bone eater, Cat approaches the side of the bed slowly. Kara is on her stomach with her head hanging off the side. Cat kneels down and whispers in Kara's ear. “Forgive me.” Cat quickly grabs a hand full of the fur coat and cuts off a chunk with the razor. The bone eater's eyes widen with horror. She lets go of Kara's spine and lunges at Cat. Cat stuffs the fresh cut fur in her mouth and falls backward. Kara manages to roll on to the coat at the same time and they disappear together. The bone eater screams. “Nooooo!”

_** Present day. D.E.O ** _

J'onn hears Kara's psychic scream and immediately deploys a team to Cat Grant's penthouse. Alex wanders in and wonders what the commotion is about. “What's going on?” Alex asks J'onn as he changes into his Martian form. “Kara's in danger.” Alex freezes for a few seconds. “Go get her, I'll follow with the strike team” she says finally walking towards the armory. J'onn flies off without giving a reply. Alex arms herself in record time and is jogging towards the exit when she hears Cat Grant's voice. “She needs a doctor!” Alex turns toward the balcony to find Cat Grant covered with blood and Kara with her spine sticking out of her back. “I need a stretcher!” Alex yells. Alex can't believe what she is seeing.

Kara, with her spine sill sticking out of her back, attempts to stand. “Kar you gotta keep still; keep still!” Alex says softly. The stretcher arrives, they slide the transfer board under Kara carefully and lift her onto the gurney. In the blink of an eye they are in the medical bay and Alex and three other doctors are trying to decide how to get Kara's spine back into her body. 

_** 5 ** _ _** minutes later. Cat Grant's penthouse ** _

J'onn, in his human form, lands on the balcony and rushes through the door. He finds a woman with Cat Grant's face and violet eyes staring back at him. “What have you done with her?” J'onn demands. The bone eater licks her fingers and smiles. J'onn lunges at her; she evades him easily. She sniffs the air. “A green Martian; how Rao has blessed me on this day!” She says lunging at him with her nails fully extended.

 


	11. The Aroma of Devotion

Chapter 11 – The aroma of devotion

** ** Present day. Sahara desert. ** **

It is 80 degrees Celsius, and J'onn is covered with fragrant leaves and flowers laying on a cool stone like alter. CJ Marlowe, fully immersed in her roll as Rhoomjhemz, is chanting Martian funeral vespers. Her beautiful and melodious voice provides an entrance into  _ The Kingdom of Peace _ for J'onn. The combination of physical and psychological pain has J'onn locked in a river of ice as his skin boils and his brain begins to bake inside his skull.

Images of his daughters from Mars and Earth flash through his mind. Silent tears roll down his face as he thinks of seeing one set of daughters, while sadness overtakes him at leaving the other set behind. The bone eater watches him with sadness and reverence. "No other death could be more worthy than this one. Your sacrifice will save planets my son, and your soul will be released to the stars. Know that they are eager for a new brother..."

** ** 2 hours later. D.E.O ** **

Alex looks at the ultrasound, the MRI, and still can't believe Kara is alive. Alex triple checks her current findings.  _ No broken vertebra or damaged cartilage even; this makes no sense: _ Alex muses. Alex stares at the test results again with disbelief.

Alex is waiting on Kara's blood test results when Lena walks in. "I came as soon as you called; is she okay?" Lena, chicly dressed as always, is in a perfectly tailored black silk jump suit with matching Italian loafers. Alex blinks several times, taken a back by Lena's sudden appearance and her perfume.

"She's alive." Alex finally says. Lena eyes the agent suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?" A buzzer goes off; Alex jumps off her stool and runs over to the blood sequencer. Pulling out the samples she takes them over to a microscope. While looking at a sample Alex calls Lena over. "What does this look like to you?" Alex moves over giving Lena a chance to look into the microscope. At first Lena sees a bunch of cells attacking each other, but when she turns up the magnification she sees something else. "Nano bots?" she looks at Alex bewildered. Alex nods. "I've never seen anything like this; they look organic!" Lena looks back into the microscope fascinated. As Lena happily observes the patterns on the slides Alex comes to a decision...

** ** Present day. Sahara desert. ** **

"Know that it is with great sadness that I do this" the Rhoomjhemz says as she uncovers J'onn's baked swollen body. She hears a thud behind her. She looks over her shoulder to find the green, white Martian M'gaan. M'gaan walks toward the bone eater pleading. "Don't do this. He is beloved by many; he has done so much good." M'gaan knows what the bone eater is; she kneels before her. "Take me instead, grace and virtue run deep in my bones." The Rhoomjhemz considers her request. "I will not grant your request child, we both know that between the two of you he is more virtuous. Cowardice, deceit and self interest still poison you. You know who to pray to, to be delivered from that!" M'gaan clinches her jaw. "If your sister were here you wouldn't dare harm him!" The bone eater laughs. "True. I wonder were  _ G'randaam _ 'Our Lady of Virtue' is? Oh that's right she's not  _ here _ ! Now leave me to my feast child." M'gaan scowls but does not move. The bone eater lets out an exasperated breath. "Have it your way then..." The bone eater extends her nails and moves towards the Martian. M'gaan leaps over the bone eater and snatches J'onn from the alter. Clutching his swollen baked body, she takes to the sky like a rocket.

The bone eater shakes her head sadly. Looking at the now empty alter, she knocks on the stone three times. Within seconds J'onn's body materializes. She whispers. "What is mine, is mine child." Placing her hand reverently on J'onn's neck she extends her nails...

** ** 4 hours later. The D.E.O ** **

Alex watches anxiously as a multi-limbed android pushes Kara's spine back into place. Lena and Winn are beside her monitoring the force and pressure of the android's arms, while she monitors Kara's vital signs. Alex isn't aware she has been holding her breath, until she hears Lena's voice in her ear instructing her to breathe. Taking a big breath Alex nods blindly. She is aware Lena is holding her hand, and that Winn is rubbing her upper back, but all that her senses can perceive are Kara...


	12. Family Ties

Chapter 12 - Family Ties

 

** Present day. Sahara Desert. **

“Sister oh sister it is time to feast!” the bone eater whispers. The deafening silence that answers anger's the Rhoomjhemz. “You dare ignore my call? It seems you have forgotten who your true family is! Don't worry sister the punishment will be swift and just as always!” The bone eater releases her hold on J'onn's neck and launches into the sky.

** 18 hours Later. The D.E.O **

Alex is shaking with rage, and mumbling to her self. “I'm going to kill them for this; all of them, every last one!” Lena has taken her back to the lab, and they are sitting on the couch waiting for Kara to wake up. Alex hasn't stopped shaking since Kara's procedure. She has refused all food and is fighting off sleep. 

Lena is tired, she leans her head against Alex's shoulder in exhaustion, and strokes Alex's forearm absently. Alex, jolted out of her rage by the soothing gesture, stops shaking. She puts her arm around Lena and leans back into the coziness of the couch. “Everything will be alright. It just has to be...” Lena mumbles as she snuggles into Alex's embrace. Alex nods as silent tears stream down her face. She closes her eyes, hoping her poisonous rage will release the death grip it has on her heart. Eyes closed, she listens, and hears the even breaths of Lena Luther, and finally allows sleep to overtake her.

** Days earlier. Cynthia Marlowe's Private Jet. **

“So you're saying you don't experience time in a linear sense?” Eve says bewildered. Cynthia nods. “How does that feel?” Cynthia, somewhat taken aback by the question, smiles. “Wonderfully normal.” Eve nods. “So you knew you were going to meet me?” The beautiful lion maned human questions. “In a way – yes. My memory is more tactile and olfactory than visual. When we first met you smelled familiar, so I let you see more of me. When I flashed my eyes at you, and you didn't recoil, so I knew you remembered me on some level. At that point all I had to do was wait...” 

Eve blushes at the memory of their first kiss, and how she had let the golden eyed goddess grope her shamelessly. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Cynthia Marlowe. Eve knew Cynthia was dangerous, and that she could literally destroy her with a glance, but Eve couldn't stay away.

“I would never hurt you, but you must forgive the scars that I must leave.” Before Eve can question her, Cynthia's lips are kissing her into a drunken stupor. Eve presses herself desperately against Cynthia's smooth, firm body. She vaguely registers the sensation of Cynthia's nails running gently down her forearm before everything goes black...

** 48 hours later. The D.E.O **

Kara's eyes open to find Cat Grant curled up in a chair beside her.  _ She sounds like she's purring  _ Kara thinks to herself. “When you're better I'll have you purring” Cat says letting out a big yawn while stretching her limbs. Kara blushes and stammers “Stop reading my mind- it's rude!” Cat Laughs. 

Her smile fades from her lips as she looks at Kara's mangled back. “How do you feel?” Kara takes a shallow breath. “Broken.” Cat takes hold of her hand and squeezes it gently. “Not for long sweetheart, not for long” she says reassuringly. 

Kara lets go of Cat's hand abruptly as a wave of pain overtakes her. Gripping the side of the bed, Cat can hear the metal squeal as it bends beneath the pressure of Kara's grasp. As another wave of pain hits her, Kara can hear Cat calling for Alex as she blacks out. 

** Days Earlier. Cynthia Marlowe's Jet. **

“I see you have robbed me of my feast yet again sister!” The bone eater gives Cynthia Marlowe an exasperated look. Cynthia's face and hands are covered in blood; she smiles. “Did you really think I would let you have her?” The bone eater laughs. “Still so selfish sister; so selfish.” Cynthia licks her fingers defiantly.

“What do you want?” Cynthia finally asks while gnawing on a large bone. “To be close to you” her sister says with a cruel smile. Cynthia shoots her a weary glance. “No thanks; your insufferable when your like this” she says as she picks fleshy debris out of her teeth with her finger nails. “Oh please like you haven't done a million times worse!” the bone eater says pouting childishly. Cynthia laughs. “True, but I don't enjoy it like you do...” Cynthia wipes her hands and face with a hot towel. She throws the soiled towel into a black trash bag. A tuft of blond hair comes spilling out of the top.

“You could have at least saved me some” the bone eater says haughtily. “Oh please! Like you saved some of the Martian for me?” Cynthia says indignantly. Her sister rolls her eyes. “I've been trying to reach you for days! And we both know you have to roast Martians for at least five days for them to be any good!” Not betraying her relief Cynthia laughs and hands her sister a large bone. 

Cynthia watches her sister closely as she consumes the bone greedily. As she sucks the marrow out of the last scrap of bone, her eyes begin to blink rapidly, and her body begins to dip forward. Cynthia smiles quietly. “Do you like the blend?” she asks, while watching her sister's eyes roll to the back of her head. As her sister's body is overcome by violent convulsions Cynthia watches with calm amusement... 


	13. Rest & Resolution

Chapter 13 – Rest & Resolution

 

** ** 2 weeks later. Eve's Apartment ** **

Eve wakes up in her bed wearing the Coat of Arms. She relishes its warmth and its faint smell that reminds her of Cynthia. "Babe?" silence answers. She sits up and feels something jabbing into her left breast. She retrieves an ornately folded note, written in Cynthia's fine flourishing script, from her bra.

_ _ My  _ _ _ _ D _ _ _ _ arling,  _ _

_ _ This is not the end of our story, but a brief interlude is needed. There are many things that need to be tended, and mended, before I can lay eyes on you again. Know that you are never far from my mind, and that my hearts beat out of time for you always.  _ _

_ _ C _ _ _. _

Eve wipes tears from her eyes as she inspects the scratches on her forearms. She notices her nails are now glass like but with a pink hue. She smiles through her tears, picks up her phone and calls Kara.

** ** Present day. Sahara Desert. ** **

M'gaan weeps quietly as she clutches J'onn's sun baked body. She has tried to remove his body from the alter, only for it to be drawn back like a magnet, time and time again. Desperate, M'gaan kneels before the alter, and whispers the only  _ Lady of Virtue _ prayer she can remember.

_ Divine Mother, _

D _ eliver my beloved from ill fated circumstance, and the chaos of regret. May your virtue be his shroud, and your love his mantle. _

_ \- Selah _ .

M'gaan whispers the prayer over and over as she feels J'onn's life leaving his body.

Placing both hands on her heart, she looks at him anguished; she stops praying, and begins weeping uncontrollably. She stops when she feels a hand on top of her head. "Live on in valiance and love my child. May your goodness know no end." When she opens her eyes she finds J'onn's body inside a yellow clay coffin. Written on it in ancient Martian is the inscription: T _ o be freed by virtue _ .

M'gaan raises onto one knee and rests her hands at her sides. With her back straight and her eyes fixed on the coffin she chants:  _ In grace and love may you rise again _ . She chants, and waits for J'onn to break himself free...

** ** 3 months later. Kara's apartment ** **

Kara's back has healed but the motor-function in her legs is severely compromised. The constant pain has forced her to stay in her apartment most days. She is moody, angry and not herself.  _ I wish I had died _ she thinks to herself. Cat walks through the door. "I'm glad you didn't" she says responding to Kara's silent thought. Kara, now used to Cat's ability to read her mind, is annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

Cat sits down beside Kara and gives her cheek a delicate kiss. Mollified, Kara smiles and puts her arm around Cat. "I'm glad you're here" she says finally. "Were else would I be?" Cat says and leans into Kara's embrace. Kara, feeling a shooting pain across her ribs, stifles a gasp by looking out the window.

On the balcony Cynthia Marlowe looks on with amusement. She sends the Kryptonian a telepathic message. "Ask Cat to get you some food." Kara nods. "Babe can you get me some cheese cake from that bakery near your house?" Cat chuckles. "Please?" Kara kisses her neck playfully. "Please." Kara nuzzles Cat's neck for emphasis; Cat blushes at Kara's sexually explicit thoughts. "Hold that thought, I'll be back in 20 minutes. Do you want pot-stickers too?" Cat says already off the couch and moving towards the door. "Well it is on the way..." Kara says smiling sweetly; Cat rolls her eyes.

"Thanks Babe!" Kara rises from the couch too quickly and feels a burning pain in her back. "For the love of Rao!" She lets out an exasperated breath and takes to the air. Clutching her back with one hand, and covering her eyes with the other, she floats 3 feet above ground with her legs bent at a 30 degree angle. Cat has her phone in hand and is dialing Alex's number. "I'm fine. Just forgot for a second that I'm not a superhero anymore." Cat puts her phone away and looks at Kara with sadness. "You're still a hero Kara" she says quietly.

Kara floats over to the couch. Sinking gently into the cushions, she rests her tightly balled fists on her knees. She can feel a familiar rage bubbling up inside of her. "Darling please..." Cat says softly. Kara closes her eyes and thinks of a frozen river. Cat, taking the hint, says quietly "I'll be back in 30 minutes and we'll talk about this then." Kara nods with her eyes still closed.

Cat exits the apartment silently. Kara can hear her exhale heavily as she waits for the elevator. Kara can feel her thinking of the Coat of Arms as she tries to control her anxiety. Kara's eyes burn with tears as she thinks of how Cat has sidelined her own issues in order to be present for her.

"I won't judge you if you throw the couch out the window" Cynthia says softly. Kara rips the arm off the couch instead. "Will I ever be myself again?" Cynthia watches Kara closely. "Though adversity breeds character, the way back to yourself is through your forgotten realms. Take yourself to a place were you can develop the suppressed parts of yourself." Cynthia pulls out a vial from her pocket. "This will help." Taking the vial Kara looks at it curiously. "What is it?" Cynthia smiles. "That's for you to find out." The liquid aggressively clings to the side of the vial Kara is holding. "Don't lose it and for Rao's sake don't drink it!" Cynthia chuckles as the wheels of Kara's mind turn. "Perhaps paying Lena Luthor a visit would be helpful" Cynthia says as she places a black woven bracelet on the coffee table. Kara looks at the bracelet, and when she looks up Cynthia is gone.

Remembering that Cynthia had given Cat a similar bracelet Kara puts it on. The bracelet tightens immediately and begins to burn. Kara, using her winter breath, blows on it gently. When the burning subsides Kara scrapes the frost from her wrist, underneath is a black, uniform, 10 centimeter tattoo. Looking closer, Kara can see the words:  _ Get to work _ in Kryptonian carved into her inner wrist.

Kara notices that the usual searing pain in her back is now a dull ache. As a test Kara speeds back and forth. The pain increases but subsides as soon as she stops. "Stop playing around Kryptonian and get to work!" she hears Cynthia's voice say in her head. Kara laughs. "Yes Ma'am!" She picks up her phone and calls Lena.

** ** Same day. Lena's secret Laboratory. ** **

"Were did you get this?" Alex asks as she holds the vial up to the light. The contents of the vial seem to change color as Alex inspects it closely. "It seems to be light sensitive..." Lena adds as she stands shoulder to shoulder with Alex, her hand resting lightly on Alex's forearm. Kara notices their closeness but dismisses it. "Cynthia Marlowe gave it to me" Kara says simply.

Lena inspects Kara's new 'tattoo'. "Who died?" Lena asks, referring to the black band of funereal style ink around Kara's wrist. "Other than my superhero self?" she says bitterly. "Kar-" Alex interjects. "I know it's just..." Kara closes her eyes. Alex puts a comforting arm around her. Kara can still feel Lena's fingers running over her wrist. Kara opens her eyes; Lena is taken aback by Kara's glowing blue gaze. She lets go of Kara's wrist and turns away.

"That's new" Lena mutters to herself. Alex, having witnessed the look, says "What was that?" Kara, still looking at Lena in a predatory way, says "Let's just say that the unifying sound phenomena now applies to Lena as well." Leaving Alex's side Kara walks toward Lena, who's back is still turned. "You sound like the ocean wind at sunrise on Krypton." Kara whispers while playing with strands of Lena's hair.

Lena turns toward her. Gone are the warm periwinkle eyes she has grown to adore, and in their place a foreign deep navy gaze. "Kara you're clearly having a side effect from whatever is in that bracelet..." Lena says motioning Alex over. Alex, still feeling like the third wheel, comes over to see what's going on. "Kar I think you need to sit down. Your eyes are extremely dilated-" Kara suddenly grabs Lena and takes to the air. They float 10 feet above ground. Lena, oddly calm, looks deep into Kara's navy eyes and says "Bring us down- now". Kara pouts, but complies.

When they touch down Kara still retains her hold on Lena. "No one handles my ladies but me!" she hisses at Alex as she tries to pull Lena from her grasp. Lena smiles. "Ladies huh? So I'm not the only one?" Kara's eyes dim as her speech falters "I-I... well... It's not like I have a harem or anything- it's just you're both so... essential. I mean why in Rao's name would I resist-"

Alex sticks Kara with a kryptonite needle filled with a sedative. She falls limply to the floor. "Are you okay?" Alex asks Lena as she checks Kara's pulse. Lena runs a hand through her hair nervously "Yeah." Lena holds her breath waiting for Alex's next question. "So why do you have kryptonite needles?"

  



	14. The Rules

 

Chapter 14 - The Rules

 

** ** A week ago Tuesday. Airfield - Cat Grant's Private Jet. ** **

Cat Grant hadn't told Kara the extent of her issues. She didn't think it was appropriate considering Kara's condition, though she knew Kara could sense something was off. Cat didn't want to explain the changes she was going through to Kara, not yet anyway. The 'tension' is back and it's mounting Cat thinks to her self.  _ Nothing seemed to help- who will I become if it takes over? _ Cat feels herself unraveling.  _ Cynthia said to use the coat no more than once every two weeks. If only I had followed her rules!  _ Cat thinks to herself _ . Everything is getting louder, the sounds hurt so much now...  _

Cat takes out her phone and sends Kara a text:

_ Sweetheart, _

_I'll be out of town for a_ _week._

_ Kisses,  _

S _ ee you soon _ .

Her phone rings seconds later. "Were are you?" Kara's voice comes through the phone authoritatively. "Sweetheart it's ju _ st  _ a week, I'll be fine. I'll be back before you know it." Cat can hear Kara pouting. "Okay, but send me your coordinates when you land. I know things have been hard and that you like to pretend everything is fine, but if you need to take more time, take it. I hate to say this but maybe it's best we-" "Don't. I'll be back in 7 days and we'll talk then." Cat takes a deep breath and waits for Kara's response. "Okay, I'll see you in 7 days." Kara ends the call, and with tears in her eyes, watches as Cat boards her private je t from a near by building.

** ** A week ago Friday. The D.E.O ** **

Kara floats over to J'onn's coffin. "How is he?" Kara asks M'gaan. "The same" she says solemnly. M'gaan excuses herself, giving Kara time alone with J'onn. Resting her hand on the coffin she can sense a storm of thoughts coming from J'onn.  _ I wonder were you are J'onn- are you in the Kingdom of Peace, or floating down the River of Life? _ She says telepathically to J'onn. Suddenly Kara gets a clear image of J'onn in a forest wearing a medieval suit of armor and carrying a glowing golden sword. Beside him are James Olsen and Lucy Lane who both are dressed similarly. The image fades and Kara is left with an intense sadness.

Winn walks in holding a tablet. "Any change" Kara asks. "He just had a spike in brain activity. What ever you did keep doing it" Winn says pulling up a chair. Winn sits down wearily and looks dejectedly at the coffin. Kara floats over and rests a hand on his shoulder. "He's dreaming, which must be a good sign; but who knows how long it will take him to come back to us..." Winn nods.

Winn ask suddenly "Have you heard from James? I've been trying to get in touch with him for weeks..."

** ** A week ago. L-Corp: Berlin  ** **

Lena Luthor walks quickly towards a large warehouse in East Berlin. She is scrolling quickly through Kara's preliminary test results. "Scheisse" she mutters.  _ Things are not looking good _ she thinks to herself.  _ The organic nano bots are adapting and I have no idea how long it's going to take them to overpower whatever is in the bracelet Cynthia gave Kara _ . Lena forwards the findings to Winn:

_ I'm at a loss, see what you can find.  _

_ L.  _

She gets a photo back seconds later with an analysis of the clay of the coffin in the photo. "Look familiar?" is all Winn writes back. "On it. Give me 24 hours" she writes back.

Placing her palm on the access panel to her laboratory she opens the door. Inside, the mellow brown eyes of famed archeologist Karsh Abdullah, meet hers. "Lena!" Karsh says in a breathy British voice. Lena smiles for the first time in weeks. As soon as she is within reaching distance Karsh has Lena in a warm hug. The tension, that Lena has been swimming in for months, temporarily leave her. She returns the hug whole hardheartedly, something about the hug reminds her of Kara.

Breaking the embrace, Lena asks "So what have you found?" Karsh leads her over to a large force-fielded area. "They seem to be playing some sort of game..." Inside are floating pink quarts like orbs. Ever so often they disappear and reappear inside the force-field. Lena watches with fascination. "It's trying to hack the force-field." Lena chuckles.

The sound of Lena's laughter makes the orbs gravitate towards her. The orbs cluster together and form into the shape of an eye. "Stop it. We found you so you are compelled to help us - it's part of the rules, no?" Lena says forcefully. She pulls out a pink quarts like bowl. The orbs immediately break formation. Lena smiles. "I thought you would see it my way."

Karsh looks at Lena with confusion. "These aren't Egyptian artifacts are they?" Lena puts the cup in a box with a similar force-field. "No. From what my sources tell me this is off world technology." Karsh is still looking at the orbs. "As in alien technology?" Lena nods. "Yes, but the material they're made of is from this planet. Whoever made these things, made them on earth, and probably made more..."


	15. Shoots and ladders

Chapter 15 – Shoots and ladders

** ** Dreamscape. The turquoise realm. ** **

James Olsen can hear voices, but he is too weak to open his eyes. His chest is tight with pain and his limbs heavy as if asleep. He still hasn't figured out were he is, but he is certain of one thing, CJ Marlowe is near. He smiles at the memory of her and hopes that his beloved is nowhere near the strange prison he finds himself in.

"Why did you have to do this without me?" Cynthia Marlowe says pacing around the alter. Her sister sits catatonic in a chair near by. "We can't send him back to his time line like this - he's dangerous! Why do you always have to be so reckless?" Cynthia roars. CJ chuckles and mumbles "Because you're so selfish."

Cynthia shakes her head. "Since you clearly haven't learned your lesson I think some time between realms is needed." CJ's eyes widen with horror. "You wouldn't!" Cynthia flashes her eyes. "Catch." Cynthia throws a pink and blue orb at CJ, it hits her in the chest, and she falls backward disappearing.

Cynthia, now turning her attention to James, whispers "I can't send you home but I can put you on the path. Remember that true friendship will cure what ails you." She places a copper bangle on his left wrist and a sword of the same hue across his chest. "To the air." She says and three pink and blue orbs appear above James's body. "Send him to a place were friends are born in battle, and love on the shores of death."

Cynthia blows the dust of crushed pink and blue orbs into the air. The dust particles dance in the air before finally blanketing James's body. James, now covered in orb dust, begins to convulse. Cynthia blows on the copper bracelet and slowly James's body disappears.

** ** Present day. Kara's apartment ** **

Kara intended to wait until Cat was back to return to work, but decided to brave the whispers alone. She nervously dresses, then packs herself a lunch. Taking her cane and her lunch bag she exits her apartment. Walking still causes a lot of physical pain, so Kara makes sure no one is in the hallway when she floats into the elevator.

Alex is waiting for her when the elevator doors open. Alex smiles when she sees Kara. "So how are your sea legs today?" Kara laughs in spite of the pain. "I don't think I'll be able to keep my weight on them for any length of time, but I seem to be good for 20 minute intervals." Alex nods. "Well the cane is infused with a double dose of the treatment - you took your pills this morning?" "Yes Alex" Kara says rolling her eyes. Alex helps Kara into her SUV and makes the brief trip to the CatCo building.

"Nervous?" Alex asks as they step into Cat's private elevator. "A little, but I'm kind of glad Cat isn't around. I feel like it would be harder with her here." The doors open and Kara is greeted by balloons and people clapping. She hobbles slowly out of the elevator. "Welcome back Kara" Eve Tessmacher says giving her a gentle hug. Kara has tears in her eyes "Aww you guys! Thanks so much!"

** ** An hour earlier. The D.E.O ** **

Winn is trying to figure out how the clay coffin is keeping J'onn alive. Winn receives a text from Lena: "I think I know what's going on with J'onn. I'm getting off the plane now. Winn replies "Ok. Meet me at the D.E.O in the atrium."

20 minutes later Lena is explaining to Winn what the coffin is. "So basically it's a Martian incubator?" Winn says. Lena nods, and replies "Basically." "So we just leave him in there and he comes out brand new?" Lena shrugs her shoulders. "I guess... Anyways where's Kara?" Winn, still looking at the coffin perplexed, says absently "At CatCo - it's her first day back..."

** ** 4 days ago. Spa in the Swiss Alps ** **

Cat sits in a pool of warm salt water. For the past 48 hours she has tried to let go of the tension that is slowly choking her to death. Touching her collar bone Cat finds the scar the pink haired man left. Struck with a novel idea Cat thinks to herself  _ what if the tension has to let go of me, just like the suit... _ Cat gets out of the water and goes back to her room. Laying down on the bed she quiets her breathing and waits.

Cat is surprised to see Cynthia smiling at her when she closes her eyes. Cynthia wordlessly leads her to a chamber containing 4 doors. Each door is a different color. The first door is blue, the exact color of Kara's eyes. The second pink, like the hair of the snout faced man. The third a warm yellowish gold,  _ _ ah my dear Cynthia _ _ _ , _ Cat thinks to herself. And the final door is an off white, similar to the Coat of Arms. Cat, having walked up to the door, grasps the knob with a shaky hand and walks through it.

For the next two hours Cat experiences the deaths, the passions and the valiant victories of each initiant. The last experience is her own. It appears as a garden with a menacing shadow. The shadow moves toward Cat eclipsing all light. Cat can feel the darkness enveloping her, squeezing her. Cat realizes that shadow has her face and is looking for a fight. As the shadow squeezes her mind fills of jealousy, fear, anxiety, and insecurity. Cat lets the tide of emotion flow naturally, released from the need to control and direct it, she feels the warmth of the shadow.

Moments later Cat finds herself on soft grass with her shadow sitting next to her. Looking at her shadow she can see the millions of specks of light looking back. She realizes that her shadow is the universe and that it mirrors what it sees. "So all this time I was afraid of my own shadow!" Cat laughs.


	16. A New Beginning

Chapter 16 – A New Beginning 

 

**Present Day. CatCo. Kara's office.**

Cat paces back and forth in Kara's office. She hadn't told Kara that she would be back early, but she hoped Kara would welcome the surprise. Her time away had been both illuminating and excruciating. At times Cat had felt as if she were being ripped to pieces, so intense was the psychic and physical pain. She had put on the Coat one last time and discovered why she couldn't let go of her tension. The tension was a totally different person, a separate self that was trying to take over her new tranquil body. The tension was the part of her that the Coat wanted to feed on, yet somehow she had been able to change it's appetite. The Coat no longer fed off of greed, lust and violence. Now it was a means of transport and transformation as it was meant to be.

Cat had left Cynthia a voicemail stating her location, and requested that she come for the Coat - Cynthia appeared at her door the next day. They talked at great length about what Cat's vision of the doors meant. They had laughed at the truth behind Cat's conclusion, and Cynthia was there when Cat went through the other doors. When Cat came out on the other side she was stronger and more compassionate. 

“I am always here” Cynthia had said, fighting back tears. Cat remembered letting a few of her own tears escape. “I am ready to truly share myself – to let _Her_ be a witness to my changes...” she had said feeling the strange fullness of her new self...

 **Medieval Dream realm. The Kingdom of Mars**.

James Olsen wakes up in leather pants, bare foot and shirtless. He is on his back with a brass sword across his chest, sitting up he takes in the scene before him. Large ancient trees surround him, the leaves glow blue and pink, for a moment he can remember why the colors are significant, but then the memory fades. In the distance he can hear fighting, reacting immediately he begins running as fast as his naked feet will carry him towards the fight. 

When he arrives he finds Lucy Lane, brandishing two swords, and fighting off 5 men. The men taunt her with lewd comments. “Come on now girlie just give us a little kiss!” James tackles the man that made the comment, giving Lucy time to slit the other man's throat. James punches the man unconscious, then impales two other men as they try to escape. Lucy stabs the last man in the neck as he is about the hit James in the head with an ax.

“Thanks Luce!” he says with a tired lopsided grin. “Do I know you sir?” Lucy asks looking him up and down. James can only imagine how he must look covered in blood with no shoes on and bare chested. “Where are we?” he asks not answering her question. “Grant forest just outside of the Kingdom of Mars – are you not a Martian?” James looks around furtively. 

“A Martian? Do I look like a Martian?” Lucy nods her head. “Honestly I have only met one, but the King looks just as you do. Sun dark, broad shouldered and good with a sword. Though his daughter is not as  well loved by the sun as you clearly are...” Lucy's eyes roam over James's chiseled features and bulging lean muscles. She licks her lips - James turns away. 

 _Were the heck am I, and why is Lucy looking at me like that?_ He looks around searching for a shirt and boots. A quarter mile away he sees laundry hanging on a line. “I'll be back in a moment.” Lucy nods and watches as he walks towards the laundry line in the clearing. She follows him silently but makes sure to stay at a distance.

When James reaches the clearing he finds a large pirate style shirt, complete with billowy sleeves. James can't help but chuckle to himself as he remembers a certain Seinfeld episode. When he finds a bucket he fills it with well water, and hastily bathes himself with a rag. When he is finished he throws the bloody water onto the grass, and whispers to himself, “for my sins I beg forgiveness.” 

Now on his knees James basks in the warmth of the sun. _I wonder if this is how Kara feels under the lamps_ he thinks to himself. He can feel a warm pulsing in his chest, what he can't see is that his bones are glowing beneath his ever darkening skin...

**2 weeks ago. Lena's secret Laboratory.**

Kara is sleeping off a sedative Alex has hastily injected her with. Certain that Kara is sleeping Alex turns to Lena. Crossing her arms across her chest she glares at Lena. “So?” Lena runs a hand through her hair nervously. “Well after Kara was attacked I started researching, i.e. hacking the D.E.O database, and I found out where they were holding the kryptonite - ” “So you're the one who stole it!!? Kara thought I was crazy for being suspicious - ” Lena unphased by Alex's anti-Luthor outburst, interjects firmly. “I destroyed it. No one on this planet should have anything that dangerous. It's not just dangerous to Kara. It can be used to power atomic bombs if modified correctly. So yes I _confiscated_ it. But I assure you that what the needle is made of is synthetic, and definitely not lethal to Kara.” 

Alex glares at Lena and moves toward her aggressively. Now backed against the wall, Lena closes her eyes, and waits for a blow that never comes. Opening one eye she finds Alex looking at her with a strange expression. “I would never hurt you” she says quietly, and backs away.

Alex has a flashback of killing Kara's aunt Astra, and of Kara's, at times robotic, acceptance of what she had done. Though Alex still stood by her decision, she couldn't deny the fact that her sister knowing she was a killer, sickened her.

Alex stands quietly watching Kara sleep. Lena, who is now behind Alex, reaches out her hand to comfort Alex, but lets her hand fall short of Alex's shoulder. Lena retracts her hand, deciding that it is best to give Alex some space.

Alex, catching the scent of Lena's perfume behind her, smiles at the thought of her sister's best friend willing to bear her wrath for Kara's sake. Though she prays she wont have to break the promise she had just made to her sister's best friend...

**Present day. CatCo.**

Lena Luthor steps nervously out of the elevator. She has a beautiful bouquet of lilies in one hand and an order of pot-stickers in the other. She is still somewhat jet lagged, but she is determined to have the conversation with Kara she has been putting off. Pausing outside of Kara's office she takes a big breath and opens the door with a flourish. Lena's eyes burn at the sight before her.

Cat Grant has Kara pushed up against her desk, and they are engaged in a passionate kiss. Kara seems to be emitting a sensual pulse, while Cat is growling as Kara presses herself against her. Lena closes the door silently, and walks quickly toward the elevator, her heart in a million pieces.

Lena doesn't see Alex leaning against Snapper's assistant’s desk. As she walks by Alex catches her arm. “Lena - are you okay?” Something about Alex's firm grasp brings her back to reality. Looking into Alex's steady brown eyes Lena feels capable of breathing, but only for a moment.

Lena smiles sadly. “Not really, but it's nothing a trip to Berlin won't fix. Tell Kara I said goodbye.” She hands Alex the flowers and the pot-stickers then continues towards the elevator. Pressing the down button, Lena says over her shoulder, “And Alex don't be a stranger.” Getting in the elevator, she looks Alex up and down, and smiles at her shyly as the doors close.

Seconds later Kara comes out of her office, cheeks flushed and wearing a dopey smile. Seeing the flowers she asks “Was Lena here?” Alex nods still mesmerized by Lena's smile. “Uh Yeah. Looks like she'll be out of the country for a while.” Alex says blushing, Kara is about to question her further when a text alert goes off on her phone. It's a text from Lena.

L: I'll be away for a few months. Let me know if you have any side effects from the treatment. I hope to have something better for you when I get back! Hugs - L

K: Were are you going Lee?

L: Berlin 😜

K: What!!!?? For how long?

L: 3 months - what color is Alex's motorcycle again?

K: Black & that's too long!  😕😒

L: You won't notice  😉 😺

K: I will too!!!  😒😢😡

L: If you really miss me you can come for a visit  ✈✈✈ 

K: You're not allowed to be away for 3 months - BFF rules!!!  😡😡😡

L: See you in a month then brat!  😺😜✌

Lena tosses her phone into her purse, and sobs violently as her driver steers the car in the direction of the airport.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this part of the story. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this. Your attention is truly golden - thank you!
> 
> There is much more I could introduce in this story but I thought it best to split it into 3 parts. So now that part 1 is done we move onto: 
> 
> Part 2) An Agent of Spring: Centering on Alex as the new director of the D.E.O and how they finally cure Kara of her mysterious illness.
> 
> Part 3) On the Shores of Death: Centering on J'onn & James's escape from the dream realm.


End file.
